La ley del hielo
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: hinata piensa que naruto le es infiel, naruto piensa que hinata no lo ama, por pequeño errores y mal entendidos ellos pelean y se colocan la ley del hielo entre si, ninguno de los dos piensa disculparse hasta que el otro lo haga ¿cuanto duraran separados? mal summary perdón :)
1. Chapter 1

Lamento mucho que mis historias no se entienda casi, nada por mis errores de ortografía, esta historia la hice escribiendo un poco más lento. El que no haya podido abrir las imagines me dice y coloco más o menos como puede ser la vestimenta de naruto y hinata, dejen comentarios por favor para ver que les falta a mis historias aparte de corregir mis errores, mil disculpas si no lo entienden escribo muy rápido el teclado y no miro si tengo errores gracias y dejen comentarios por fa


	2. pelea y reconciliación

Era un hermoso día en la cuidad de konoha, todos hacían sus quehaceres algunos se levantaban tarde por ser fin de semana, todos sonreían menos una persona. Hinata caminaba para su casa con sus sentimientos revueltos, celos, enojo, tristeza y un poco de odio, ¿por qué razón? Su novio uzumaki namikaze naruto.

Ellos hace dos años estaban juntos, pero en esos últimos meses el estaba extraño, andaba desaparecido y cada vez que lo veía estaba con su antiguo amor sakura haruno, ella no era de las personas que tenían celos pero últimamente siempre se veían con ella.

Una mañana en la escuela konoha high school, el profesor kakashi había hecho grupos para un trabajo en pareja hinata rogaba que sea con su novio para pasar más tiempo juntos pero sus deseos no se hicieron realidad, a él le había tocado con sakura y a ella con ino, ahora el pasaba más tiempo con sakura, cuando paso dos semanas y media hinata lo invitaba a salir pero naruto decía que tenía que ir con sakura hacer el trabajo, hinata cada vez sentía celos y mucho enojo, cosa que se descargaba con ino cuando se juntaban, ino como ser su otra mejor amiga le comento su asunto, ino le dijo algo que la sorprendió, le dijo que el trabajo de naruto con la "frente de marquesina" lo habían terminado el sábado de hace tres días, hinata se entristeció y estaba enojada, ino para ayudarla a que se despeje un poco le dijo que la acompañe a comprar unas cosas, para que hinata se quede a dormir en su casa y tengan noche de chicas, hinata a gustosamente acepto y salieron de la casa de ino para ir a la tienda. Ellas iban charlando muy animadamente, cuando hinata se detuvo de golpe, ino se extraño al ver la cara de su amiga que la tenía como petrificada, ino miro a la dirección que miraba hinata y vio a naruto con sakura abrazándose, ino miro a hinata si iba a llorar o saldría a correr pero fue lo opuesto de sus pensamientos, hinata fue a dirección de ellos echa una furia.

Hinata: hola naruto ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

Naruto: amor esto tiene una explicación (interrumpido por hinata)

Hinata: ¡¿Qué explicación naruto?! ¿!este es tu proyecto!?

Naruto: amor cálmate (con sudor en su frente y tratando de calmarla)

Hinata: ¡!¿cómo quieres que me calme estuve pensando en ti y tus comportamientos raros?!

Sakura: hinata por favor escucha (intentando calmarla)

Hinata: saben, hagan lo que quieran, no me importa

Naruto: si importa porque no es lo que imaginas

Hinata: ya no tienes que explicarme nada uzumaki no somos nada

Naruto: si somos porque te amo

Ino: linda manera de amar naruto, voy a hacer lo mismo con shikamaru para demostrarle cuanto lo amo (dijo enojada y ayudando a su amiga)

Naruto: no te metas ino, esto entre hinata y yo (dijo naruto enojado)

Hinata: no le hables así, vete con tu amante o lo que sea y déjame en paz debí creerle a mi padre cuando me hablo de ti (dijo hinata agarrando de la mañeca a ino para irse, pero naruto hablo)

Naruto: bien hyuga si crees más a tu cabeza que tu corazón no te hablare más, pero serás tú quien venga de rodillas pidiendo perdón (dijo enojado)

Hinata: ni lo sueñes uzumaki por que serás tu quien venga de rodillas

Hinata se fue enojado arrastrando a ino con ella, naruto estaba enojado y triste a la vez, sakura se sentía culpable por lo que paso, ella no quería que ellos se separen pero necesitaba ayuda masculina y amigable

Sakura: naruto lo siento

Naruto: no sakura chan tú no tienes la culpa, debí decirle a hinata que iba a ayudarte a buscar un regalo para lee y en su fiesta para su cumpleaños

Sakura: pero la mayoría es mi culpa por qué pasabas más tiempo conmigo y hinata te necesitaba

Naruto: no importa sakura chan, es mas esta pelea me tiene más que feliz (dijo sonriendo)

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿Por qué naruto?

Naruto: porque sé que hinata me ama más de lo que imagine, hace un mes atrás los muchachos me decían que la mayoría de las relaciones duran hasta dos años, que las chicas se cansaban de uno, yo les decía que era mentira que yo y hinata llevábamos dos años juntos seguimos bastante bien, pero ellos me decían que le haga la prueba (sentándose en la banca)

Sakura: ¿Qué prueba naruto?

Naruto: que a hinata le diga te amo si ella me responde seguirá nuestra relación

Sakura: ¿Qué paso?

Naruto: le decía a hinata te amo pero siempre pasaba algo, aparecía kiba, shino o neji y interrumpían, en una cita le dije te amo pero nos agarro la lluvia, los chicos decían que eran señales que hinata no me amaba y no podía decirlo pero ahora con esto se que me ama, porque estaba celosa donde estaba contigo

Sakura: ¿quieres que vaya a explicarle?

Naruto: no, deja que se calme, si vas a ahora quizás te trate mal, aunque nunca vi esta fase de hinata pero es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella siempre tiene algo especial, bueno iré a dejarte a tu casa y de ahí me iré con sasuke, me invite a dormir a su casa (dijo sonriendo)

Sakura: enserio naruto gracias por lo de la fiesta de lee y perdón por lo de hinata

Naruto: no te preocupes lo arreglaremos rápido

Naruto acompaño a sakura y fue a akatsuki a un restaurante que estaba en el centro de konoha.

Naruto hace un mes atrás sakura le había pedido ayuda para el cumpleaños de lee su novio, ella quería que naruto le ayudara porque él conoce bien a lee, ya que van en el mismo equipo de futbol y combate de artes marciales, no le pedía ayuda a neji por que no lo conocía bien y no eran tan amigos para que le ayude, naruto gusto le iba a ayudar. Pero en esos días sentía que se distanciaba de hinata, el se sentía cada vez mal por rechazar a hinata a salir, pero el cumpleaños de lee se acercaba y faltaba mucho que hacer, el había pensado que hinata podía ayudar, pero notaba que estaba enojada así que en la fiesta quería hacerle una sorpresa.

Naruto se había llegado al restaurante y ahí estaba sasuke sentado, sasuke siempre iba a ese restaurante por que itachi estaba de encargado y como ser hermanos le daba comida gratis ya que sus padres están la mayoría del tiempo viajando por negocios.

Naruto saludo a sasuke y se sentó, ahí itachi se acerco a pedir orden y dar charla

Itachi: ¿Cómo esta hinata chan naruto?

Naruto: tuvimos un pequeña pelea

Sasuke: ¿Qué hiciste dobe?

Naruto: nada creo que a hinata chan le dieron celos, pero mañana le pediré perdón

Deidara: ¿estás loco? (dijo acercándose)

Naruto: ¿Por qué? (confundido)

Sasuke. Nunca tienes que rendirte ante una mujer, te ara ver como si ella te dominara

Naruto: pero no quiero estar si hablar con hinata chan

Itachi: solo tienes que esperar naruto kun, si esperas veras que ella vendrá a ti pidiendo perdón

Naruto: ¿y si no pasa?

Deidara: prepárate a ver tu mujercita con otro porque eso pasa, hablando de hinata ¿Qué comida le gusta?

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Deidara: como que para que hinata está entre las mujeres del mejor cuerpo

Naruto agarro su vado de agua y se lo tiro en la cara

Itachi: tienes algo de agua… (Interrumpido)

Deidara: lo sé (secándose)

Naruto: ¿entonces solo ignoro a hinata chan? (dijo naruto con cara de horror)

Sasuke: si no es difícil

Naruto: dilo por ti, tú no estás con una chica tres años y te separas de repente, no voy a aguantar verla y pedirle perdón

Itachi: para eso están los amigos, cada vez que veas a hinata chan y intentes caer te daremos un golpe te concentraras mas en el dolor que de hinata

Naruto: no sé si me vaya a gustar (poniendo cara de horror)

Sasuke: a mí ya me gusto cuando dijo golpearte

Deidara: quizás podemos acomodarte las neuronas (dijo sonriendo)

Naruto empezó a discutir con ellos hasta la hora de cerrar, al la mañana siguiente seria la operación: ignorar a hinata hasta que pida perdón

Con hinata cuando llego con a su casa, ino guardo lo más rápido que puso las cosas rompibles, ella agarro su celular y llamo a temari y tenten, les dijo que era una emergencia los nervios de hinata por fin explotaron al cuestión de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de ino, con bolsas de dormir y algunas películas de terror por qué no creían que hinata quiera ver una de romance, podona pensar que podía tirar la tv, con tanto enojo que tenia, cuando hinata fue a la cocina por refrescos, inoichi el padre de ino a vio y sonrió

Inoichi: ¿Cómo estas hinata?

Hinata: ¡hola ¿Cómo quiere que este? Enterándose que su novio le es infiel y se dé el lujo de enojarse ¿Cómo quiere que este? (dijo hinata con una vena en la frente)

Inochi: me alegro… que estés bien (dijo asustado)

Sus amigos miraban de la entrada de la habitación de ino y quedaron sorprendidas como hablo

Temari: ¿es verdad lo que le grito hinata a tu padre ino?

Tenten: ¿es verdad que naruto le fue infiel?

Ino: si lo vi cuando fuimos de compras

Temari: ¿pero con quien?

Ino iba a responder cuando hinata apareció con una charola con refrescos y botanas (palomitas, papas etc) y respondió la pregunta de temari

Hinata: con sakura fue con quien me engaño

Tenten y temari se miraron sorprendidas

Tenten: es imposible

Ino: los vimos abrasarse en el parque

Tente: pero te digo que es imposible

Ino: ¿a ver por qué es imposible tenten?

Tenten: porque sakura es novio de lee desde casi 1 año y medio

Hinata e ino se sorprendieron cuando lo escucharon, hinata empezó a sentirse un poco mal

Ino: entonces quizás sakura engañe a lee

Temari: ¿hinata, por qué crees que naruto te es infiel?

Hinata: bueno, este me naruto ah estado, raro, ya casi no salíamos, cada vez que quería salir con él, decía que tenía que hacer el proyecto con sakura, cosa que ya habían terminado (dijo bajando la cabeza) por eso creo que naruto se canso de mi

Tenten: eso o por que se acerca el cumpleaños de lee

Hinata: ¿Qué quieres decir tenten chan?

Tenten: en tres semanas es el cumpleaños de lee y estaban planeando una fiesta sorpresa para él y las veces que fui a ayudar sakura estaba ahí con naruto planeado la fiesta

Ino: ¿y por qué no se lo dijiste a hinata?

Tenten: porque pensé que lo sabia

Hinata se sintió realmente mal, por la pelea de la tarde y pensó que tendría que haberlo escuchado

Hinata: que mal, culpe a naruto y no lo quise escuchar, debo llamarlo para disculparme

Temari: ni se te ocurra hyuga

Tenten: ¿Por qué temari?

Temari: ¿Por qué siempre en una confusión siempre somos las culpables y debemos disculparnos? En primer lugar naruto debió decirle a hinata lo de la fiesta para que ella no piense mal, y segundo lugar sakura tenía muchos más amigos no solo naruto, el debió dejar un rato libre para salir con hinata

Hinata: ¿entonces qué debo hacer temari chan?

Temari: ignóralo

Hinata: ¿eh? (confundida)

Ino: exacto ignóralo, no dejes que él se dé el lujo de que quede como inocente, solo dale la ley de hielo, no le hables y espera a que él se disculpe

Temari: hay que demostrarles a los hombres que no siempre las mujeres deben disculparse por pequeños errores

Hinata: creo que tienen razón a partir de mañana naruto uzumaki tiene la ley de hielo

Las chicas después de eso siguieron con su fiesta, mirando películas, mirando artículos de moda y charlando de los chicos

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos llegaban a la escuela, naruto y sus amigos iban en secundaria de preparatoria. El estaba ansioso por ver a hinata, el tenia la esperanza de que ella se iba a disculpar, cuando la vio, el miro para otro lado pretendiendo que estaba enojado, pero por dentro estaba ansioso y emocionado de volver a tocar sus labio, para su sorpresa ella paso a lado suyo sin siquiera mirarle, naruto quedo con la boca abierta en ese momento el iba a hablar con ella cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo, el miro y le habían lanzado un libro, miro quien fue y vio que era sasuke

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces dobe?

Naruto: yo… no puedo sasuke debo disculparme con hinata chan (dijo nervioso)

Sasuke: ¿quieres calmarte dobe?

Naruto: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi novia no me habla?!

Sasuke: (pegándole una bofetada para calmarlo) cálmate

Naruto: ¡¿tú no entiendes?!... (Siendo interrumpido por otra bofetada pero de itachi que había llegado)

Itachi: ya estas calmado

Naruto: si gracias

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi: iba en camino a casa de deidara por una idea de una bebita para akatsuki y escuche el griterío, así que viste a hinata chan

Naruto: si ni se volteo a verme parece que enserio está enojada

Itachi: no creo eso

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Itachi: anoche cuando cerramos akatsuki, paso tenten y temari fueron a la casa de ino

Naruto: ¿Qué tiene, quizás fueron a consolar a hinata? (sin entender)

Sasuke: que no entiendes dobe, tenten es amiga de lee, ella sabe de la relación de sakura con él

Naruto: aahh ¿Y? (sin todavía entender)

Los hermanos uchiha pegaron sus frentes con las palmas de las manos dejándolas rojas

Itachi: lo que queremos explicarte es que quizás tenten le haya dicho lo que planeaban tu y sakura san

Sasuke: y hinata esté esperando a que te disculpes

Naruto: ¿Qué tiene de malo, por lo menos sabe que no hice nada malo?

Itachi: eso es lo malo

Sasuke: hinata quiere que te humilles y piense que es ella que tiene el control en la relación

Naruto: ¡¿ella no tiene el control?!

Sasuke: entonces sigue con el plan

Naruto solo asintió, después de la charla ellos entraron a clases itachi fue a casa de deidara por su idea. Durante la clases hinata y naruto de vez en cuando se miraban cuando el otro no miraba, en el tras curso del día fue difícil ambos querían disculparse pero sus amigos lo evitaban, naruto intento caer varias veces cada vez que veía a hinata pero sasuke, le pegaba, patadas, puñetazos o palmazos, naruto con el dolor se olvidaba, hinata estaba en la misma situación, veían a naruto y se sentía culpable, quería disculparse pero sus amigas se la llevaban lejos.

Han pasado semanas demasiado largas, ambos con la culpa y la ganas de hablarse estaban olvidando del plan, pero ambos no querían que pensaran que uno tenía el control, hinata había sido invitada tanto ella como su primo a la fiesta de lee pero no tenían que decir nada al cumpleaños especialmente neji que era su mejor amigo, ellos no iba a decir nada de la fiesta. Esa noche en casa de hinata, ella estaba en su cuarto haciendo la tarea cuando entro su hermanito diciendo que una chica pelo raro estaba abajo que quería hablar con ella, hinata extrañada bajo a ver quién era su visita, para su sorpresa era sakura

Hinata: ¿sakura san que hace aquí?

Sakura: ¿quería hablar contigo?

Hinata: ¿de qué?

Sakura: de naruto

Hinata le ofreció sentarse y fue la cocina a hacer te, cuando las dos estaba sentadas empezaron hablar

Sakura: quiero disculparme por o de esa tarde, entre él y yo no había nada

Hinata: ese día no sabía que pensar, estaba llena de dolor, enojo, tristeza y celos, naruto estaba raro y cuando veía que estaba contigo, su antiguo amor, pensé que me era infiel

Sakura: hinata te tengo que decir algo pero no le digas a naruto que te dije

Hinata: (preocupada) ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura: a naruto le había dicho que ayude en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novio ¿sabes que lee en mi novio?

Hinata: si tenten me lo dijo

Sakura: bueno el dijo que no porque quería darte una sorpresa, el sentía que se estaban alejando por la escuela, los trabajos finales y además que lo metí en esto por lo del cumple, quería darte algo para que los uniera como antes, el no quería perder tu amor, para el tu eres muy especial

Hinata tiro unas lagrimas al escucharlo sentía que tenía la culpa de todo

Sakura: naruto quiere recuperarte, por favor no le digas que te dije esto

Hinata: no le diré no te preocupes y gracias sakura san eres una buena amiga

Sakura: no podría quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mientras ustedes no se hablan

Después de esa charla sakura se retiro a su casa, hinata quería aguantar sin hablarle a naruto hasta el sábado en la noche en el cumpleaños de lee se disculparía aunque sus amigas se enojes con ella.

Naruto tubo dura las semanas, quería hablar con su novia y sentirla de nuevo cerca de él, era difícil verla y no sentir la escancia de sus labios, el llego a casa y vio a su padre mirando unos papeles

Minato: hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto: horrible padre

Minato: ¿paso algo?, ¿paso algo con hinata chan?

Naruto: digamos que si, ¿papa puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Minato: claro

Naruto: ¿Quién manda en tu relación mama tu o ella?

Minato: ¿qué quieres decir hijo?

Naruto: si veras, ¿cuando se pelean quien se disculpa primero tu o mama?

Minato: a veces yo cuando cometo errores o a veces ella o ambos

Naruto: pero, ¿Cuándo tú te disculpas no te hace quedar más, como que ella tiene el control?

Minato: naruto, cuando estás en una relación y amas mucho a esa persona no importa quién se disculpa primero o no o quien tiene el control, lo que importa es que la ames y no quiere perderla, porque a veces por no disculparse por el mínimo error puedes perderla, aunque tú no hayas tenido la culpa ella siempre es importante porque es tu vida completa

Naruto se puso a pensar y sonrió, hinata era su vida y se la perdía no podía vivir el abrazo y el le correspondió

Naruto: gracias para, tu y mama son los mejores padre que pude tener

Minato: y el mejor hijo, espero que se arregle tu asunto

Naruto subió su cuarto e iba darle la sorpresa a hinata

Después de esas charlar, naruto y hinata sabían que tenían que hacer, ellos no aguantaban estar separados. El restos de los días naruto estaba desaparecido, hinata estaba preocupada por el por que no iba a clases, quería ir a su casa a averiguar pero ino le dijo que sea paciente que quizás en el cumple de rock lee aparezca. Así pasaron los días, hinata se alistaba para la fiesta de lee, ella se puso u vestido de tirantes violeta que llegaba hasta la rodillas (al que quiera ver como es el vestido, que no puedo explicarlo bien, les dejo la imagen del vestido: . /-jziCLX337sk/T7Ep1HDHdpI/AAAAAAABCEk/-y_gWezKZes/s400/vestido+fiesta+15+morado+ , solo deben pegarlo en copiarlo y pegarlo en la barrita de arriba) hinata había ido a la fiesta que era en un local que alquilaron, están sus amigas con sus novios la saludo pero estuvo un rato porque quería buscar a naruto y hablar, pero no lo encontró había recorrido el local pero no lo había encontrado, ella se había rendido pensó que no iba a llegar a la fiesta pero sus pensamientos se fueron cuando vio a naruto enfrente de ella, (la ropa de naruto les dejo una imagen: i00. . seria más o menos a sí, pero sin lentes y su camisa seria naranja) hinata estaba sonrojada al igual que naruto, ellos estaban callados cuando ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo

Naruto/hinata: yo… (Callaron ambos y bajaron la cabeza)

Naruto/hinata: ¿Qué iba a decir?, tu primero, no tu primero (dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo)

Naruto se acerco rápido y le tapo la boca a hinata ella se sorprendió pero quería escuchar

Naruto: hinata chan, sé que no quieres no verme pero tienes que venir conmigo quiero mostrarte algo, hinata extrañada lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, naruto antes de irse se despidió de rock lee

Lee: no importa ve y haz que sus corazón ardan de nuevo y gracias por la fiesta

Naruto: gracias amigo que disfrutes tu cumpleaños

Cuando se iba se encontró a sasuke y el lo miraba serio

Naruto: sasuke lo lamento pero no aguanto tener a novia lejos mío quizás si ella tenga el control sobre mi

Sasuke: eres tan dobe, vete tu chica te espera

Naruto sonrió y busco a hinata, ella se había ido a despedir de sus amigas, al irse sus amigas le desearon suerte, naruto llevo a hinata donde estaba la sorpresa, cuando estaba llegado al lugar naruto le tapo los ojos, hinata estaba nerviosa por su sorpresa, naruto le ayudo a que llegara, ese momento cuando caminaba, hinata sintió a suavidad en sus pies y se oía el mar, cuando naruto se detuvo le saco la venda, ella se sonrojo y tiro una lagrima de alegría, había una mesa adornando románticamente (la cena seria más o menos así us. ), ella estaba impactada por lo que hizo naruto, estaba como en trance pero se salió cuando escucho a naruto

Naruto: perdóname hinata, en este tiempo sentí que te alejabas de mi, pero en realidad era yo quien me alejaba, me concentre tanto en ayudar a sakura chan que no salíamos y lamento mucho rechazar las salidas que tú me proponías, te amo demasiado como para perderte, eres mi vida si te pierdo, pierdo mi corazón, enserio lo lamento

Hinata al escuchar eso tiro lagrimas a cascada, naruto pensaba que no lo iba a perdonar, pero esos pensamientos se fueron al sentir un néctar que tanto tiempo no sentía, los labios de hinata sobre los suyos y sus delicadas manos en sus mejillas, ella se separo lentamente sonrojada y con lagrimas naruto le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares

Hinata: también la culpa es mía, tenía muchos celos de que ya no me ames, y que ese amor por sakura haya vuelto, tenía miedo de perderte, no sabría que hacer si te perdía, cuando te vi con sakura caen en un pozo profundo lleno de oscuridad en ese momento me decía que perdí a mi luz, pero después me entere que tu no hiciste nada, y como habías dicho tu creí mas en mi cabeza que en mi corazón.

Naruto: parece que ambos cometimos errores pero yo no aguantaba sin tenerte cerca, yo era como un cielo oscuro sin mi luna, pero ahora te tengo conmigo y no te volveré a perder

Hinata: y yo voy a confiar más en mi corazón y no volverte a aplicar la ley del hielo

Naruto: te amo hinata chan

Hinata: yo también te amo mucho naruto kun

Ellos se dieron un apasionado beso y disfrutaron de su romántica cena juntos, esa noche ellos prometieron no aplicarse más la ley del hielo por que ellos mismos la romperían por qué no aguantar estar un día separados porque ellos tienen un lazo muy fuerte.


End file.
